


uncertainty principle

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 08/25/09</p>
    </blockquote>





	uncertainty principle

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 08/25/09

* * *

“Can’t you take him, Gwen?” Ianto asked, taking deep breaths. “You’re good with kids.”

“I am?”

“Probably.” He ran his fingers through his hair, but his eyes remained fixed on the desk, and the boy, between them.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re his… whatever.”

“Not when he’s been turned into an infant, I’m not! Besides, I think he needs to be _changed_ …”

“Well, you’ve showered with him plenty of times before!”

“Not as a child! Gwen, there are laws against that!” Ianto paused. “Also, it’s weird.”

Jack gurgled, gazing up at them happily, wrapped in his own soiled blue shirt.

* * *


End file.
